


A Conversation

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: A knock on the door in the middle of the night is never a good thing.  This is the conversation that ensued after the Noldoran and his consorts were woken up.





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Ithilien 4

A knock on the door in the middle of the night was usually a bad thing.  A knock on the door in the middle of the night if you are a king could have consequences that reverberate through the world.  A knock on the door when your youngest is far away is probably the most terrifying prospect in the world, even more than a battlefield.  Celebrían Celeborniel was worried when there was a quiet knock on their door.  Artanaro had been the one to answer the door while Celebrían and Elrond dressed in simple attire.  Artanaro came back into their bedchamber with a grim look on his face “It’s Estel.  There has been an attempt on her life while she slept.  Can you call your parents?  We need to discuss what we can do, and how this will affect the treaty.” Celebrían was already moving while Artanaro dressed.  “I’ll call Nana, if she doesn’t already know.  We’ll tell the children after we have more information and a plan.”

“I’ll do the same with Atarinyat.  There is no need to worry them yet.” Elrond added.

“I’ll be able to deal with whoever is on duty in Minas Tirith, then I’ll come find you.” Ereinion said.  Plans made, the triad went their separate ways, projecting a confidence they did not feel.  Their emotions could wait until later, when they had time to worry.  Their parents may not like it, but it was the only way to deal with things as a ruler first and then as a parent.

All three entered the communications network together.  CG Gray was on guard duty, which meant that-“CG Gray is dismissed for now.  There is a sensitive matter that has arisen.  Please retrieve your elven counterparts.” Artanaro’s voice was even, confident.  You wouldn’t be able to tell that his daughter had nearly been assassinated unless you knew him and could see the worry glimmering in his eyes.  Glorfindel was one of those people, having served as his Guard Captain since the middle of the Second Age.  Once the room was clear of humans, Ereinion spoke again. “There was an assassination attempt on Estel this morning.  We need links to Minas Tirith, Himring, and Lothlórien.”

Glirdir spoke first “Majesty, I have the link for the White city on standby.” The Noldoran nodded and followed him.  Glirdir had been the one who received the alert.

Celeblassiel, a pretty silver-haired Sinda originally from the Golden Wood spoke next “I can set up the link for Lothlórien, my lady.” Celebrían nodded and followed the elleth.

Finally, a dark-haired Noldo, Glavrolben, said “My lord, I have Himring on hold.”  Elrond followed the ellon to a private room.

Ereinion was getting details from Minas Tirith from Mallorn of the Dúnedain and stepped out of the room to find Celebrían and Elrond.  They had to discuss the details with the family.  The comms specialists quickly managed to link the three separate lines, so all of the elves could hear what was said, but the only ones that would been seen or heard in Minas Tirith would be the three monarchs of the Valley.

After the conversation with Mitherial was completed, the family spoke together.  Galadriel smiled “Mitherial Is a good match for our Estel.  She’s just as protective, if not more so as our little spark.”

“Have you read Daelas’ report?  She is fairly certain that Mitherial is descended from the Nandor.  It would make sense.  I know they tend to stay in the South.”  Nimloth offered.  She was an anthropologist, studying cultures and languages.

“Back to the main discussion, what are we going to do with Estel?  I would easily put It alongside Telpe’s role in the Annatar Incident.” Curufin was irritated with his great niece. “She should have taken precautions for the possibility of an attempt.  I would call that willful endangerment.”

“Atya, she’s fine now, just sleeping off the drug.  She was trying to keep a low profile, so precautions like that would have been noted.” Telpe defended.  He remembered how much he _hated_ being in Himring at first. 

“She did write about a bad feeling.  I would send someone-or multiple someones to go with her.” Glorfindel said.  He was always cautious when it came to people’s lives, especially Estel.  She was probably one of his favorite students, but he was always reminded of her mortality.

“I would suggest Arwen, Elwen, and both sets of twins.  She is rather prone to attracting trouble.” Celeborn suggested.  Telpe shook his head “She is going on a border patrol in Ithilien.  The last thing she needs is the kind of attention that would bring.” Quickly glancing at his twin uncles to see them nod, “if anyone, I would suggest the elder twins.  They are formidable warriors in their own right but are less remembered than their elder brothers.”

Elrond nodded, “I would be more comfortable with that then with the twins and the girls.  Uncles?  Would you be willing?”

Amras and Amrod shared a quick glance before looking at Maedhros. After he nodded, Amrod spoke, “We would be willing to go with her.  She’ll be riding, not driving one of those Valar damned mechanical menaces, correct?”

“I believe so.  She hinted as much in both her letter and her report.”

“We’ll be happy to then.  Is Isilëo in your stables?”

“Yes.  I’ll bring him with me on the plane.”  Artanato spoke up.  “I would rather she have a mount she was familiar with, and well-trained than have to familiarize herself with during her patrol.”

“We’ll fly from Himring with Quillënár and Rasilmë.”

“What about the Steward?  It is his lands.”  Matimo queried.

“We discussed the possibility when I was there with Làstril, Belemer, and Maelas.  He has already agreed to her having escorts if we deemed it necessary.” Makalaurë commented.

“Then we are agreed? Estel will be escorted by the Ambarussa and we will use this incident as a way to leverage the Steward?” Celebrían confirmed.  She and her father, Celeborn were the only two in this group who weren’t fluent Quenya speakers.

After a round of yeses, the group ended the conference.  Artanaro left for Minas Tirith, and Celebrían and Elrond were left trying to figure out a way to Inform their children of what had happened.  Elwen, Arwen, and the twins were still in the Valley to patrol the area.  Làstril was there to finish working on the treaty she and Makalaurë had negotiated.  It would be a fun few hours.


End file.
